1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having high resolution.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the development of technology, the resolution of a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been gradually improved. Recently, a full high definition (FHD) LCD having a high resolution of 1920×1080 has been developed. However, since the LCD may have a hold type structure, motion blurring, in which an object is blurred when a dynamic image is displayed, may occur.
In order to prevent motion blurring, motion interpolation technology, which generates a new image frame having interpolated motion, and frame rate control technology, which adjusts the number of frames per second by inserting a new image frame between two sequentially input image frames, have been developed.
However, a high resolution LCD employing motion interpolation technology has not yet been developed. Therefore, the display quality of a high resolution LCD may be degraded due to motion blurring.